


Lights up

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Some Like it Rough [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Knives, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right at work and your feelings for Natalia aren’t helping. The truth is bound to come out. Question is who will it hurt most?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Some Like it Rough [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Lights up

**Author's Note:**

> hey 😅 I know it’s been a long time and I’m sorry for that. I’m starting to slowly get back into writing and I noticed I was basically almost done with this part of the series. There is a lot in this part and I’m excited to see what y’all have to say about it and where it could possibly go. That’s all I’m going to say for now.

It was another cold winter night as you wrap your scarf around your neck tighter, further burrowing into the warmth of your coat. Your arms were heavy with bags of presents you had bought for all of your family and friends. You tried to think of something to get Natalia but nothing came to mind. You sigh in relief as you get closer to your car. The bags were weighing heavily on your arms. With slight difficulty you grab your keys out of the small purse that you carry. Once unlocked you pop the trunk and practically dump the bags into it. You close the trunk and plop into the driver’s seat, lazily starting the car. The heater on full blast, you take a moment to relax. You nearly have a heart attack as your phone blasts Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” You take a moment to catch your breath and notice it’s Tony who is calling you. You roll your eyes as you answer.

“What is it, Stark?” You hear him grumble before he speaks.

“Have you heard from her?” Her being Natalia.

“No I haven’t. I told you yesterday and the day before that. I haven’t heard from her since your Halloween party.” Tony groans at the lack of information he desires.

“You better not be covering for her, Y/N. When I gave you this assignment you were never meant to fall in love with her. That’s the number one rule, no feelings involved.” You sigh as he reminds you once again of your mission. A mission only for the best of HYDRA. Someone who can take out a high profile target like a black widow. He has been yelling at you for five minutes saying how you had ‘lost sight of the mission’ and that you were ‘blinded by love.’ You roll your eyes at that. You were one of HYDRA’s top agents. You never got distracted. Falling in love wasn’t the plan- that’s true. You can’t deny you’re glad it did though. It’s just going to hurt worse when you have to finish the mission. Knowing how hard this will be on Nat. You get tired of hearing Tony yelling and hang up before silencing your phone. You sigh and cradle your face into the palms of your hands. You hold back tears as you overthink, as you tend to do, about the mission and your feelings. You text Carol telling her you’ll be stopping by before putting your car in drive. As you make your way to Carol’s you frequently check your mirrors and watch out for cars tailing you for more than a few minutes. You circle Carol’s block a few times to conclude you were not being followed. You park in her driveway and see her waiting for you at the door.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” You lock your car and step into her waiting arms. You sigh into her neck as she rubs your back in soothing circles. You take a moment to enjoy some peace before pulling away.

“Can we go inside, Carol?” She nods her head and opens the door for you. You step inside and immediately feel the warmth from her fireplace. You take off your scarf and coat hanging them by the door. You can feel Carol’s stare as you move to stand a few feet away from the fire. You hear Carol move over to the couch before she appears next to you. She drops two pillows onto the ground before sitting herself down. You follow suit and stare into the fire losing yourself to your thoughts. Carol stays quiet knowing you need time to process your thoughts. You’re not sure how long you get lost in the fire. Your thoughts are a jumbled mess. You flinch as Carol touches your cheek, pulling you out of your trance. You look at her confused as her fingers pull back wet with your tears. You hadn’t realized you were crying.

“Is this about her?” She goes to wipe your tears when you look back to the fire.

“I don’t think I can do it anymore.” You hear Carol sigh and reposition herself. She hugs her knees to her chin as she tilts her head to look at you.

“I don’t think you have a choice, babe. It’s either you or someone else. At least you would be merciful.” You can feel the pain in your heart heighten at her words.

“It’d be you, Carol. You’re next in line of command.”

“Are you asking me to take over?” You hesitate and decide not to speak. Carol repositions once more to face you. Her legs are crossed as she picks at the pillow beneath her. You know she’s waiting for you to talk, to give her the go ahead. Anything to get this mission over with.

“No. It’d be hard on you too, Carol. As much as you hated her from the beginning you’ve grown to like her.” You hear Carol scoff making you crack a smile.

“She’s different from every other target we’ve ever had. Granted we’ve never slept with any of them. However it’s our job, Y/N. She’s a danger to society, she’s a killer who needs to be dealt with. Tony is already mad because it’s nearly been a year and you have yet to seal the deal. He could reassign her to anyone before you know it. You’re running out of time.” You begin to hiccup as your tears fall faster. You knew you were almost out of time, yet you’ve done nothing to speed up the mission. Your heart has outweighed every decision your brain tries to make.

“I know. It’s just… have you ever thought about if what we are doing is wrong?” You see Carol furrow her brows at your question.

“No, I haven’t. I trust in HYDRA, don’t you?” You remain silent as Carol’s eyes burn into the side of your face. Her stare hotter than the fire in front of you. It wasn’t until recently that you’ve had second thoughts about your line of work. Maybe it was that you fell in love with a target or maybe deep down you always knew something wasn’t right.

“I can’t say for sure, Carol. I just- I’ve always felt that what we do isn’t entirely okay. I mean we aren’t even allowed to talk about it to anyone outside of HYDRA.” You look at Carol and find her biting her lower lip. You stare at her lips as she forms words.

“This isn’t something you should be talking about, Y/N. You could get into serious trouble for even confiding in me.” Your eyes meet hers.

“I can trust you, Carol. Isn’t that right?”

“Of course you can, baby girl. I’ll always have your back. I trust you over them any day.” You study her face looking for any signs of a lie. You kick yourself mentally for thinking Carol could be anything but truthful with you.

“I can’t do it. I don’t think I can kill her.” The crackling of the fire is the only thing making sound. You start to sweat at Carol’s silence. Maybe you shouldn’t have come here. You’re about to get up when Carol places a hand on your thigh.

“Then what’s your plan?” You place your hand atop hers on your thigh and sob.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

—⧗— six months later —⧗—

“I’ve reassigned your case.” You look up from your desk as Tony stands before it.

“What?”

“You heard me, Agent. It’s been well over a year and you haven’t heard from her in six months. It’s unacceptable.” You scoff.

“It’s not like I can call her up! She’s elusive and I’m the best chance you have at her!” Tony shakes his head in disappointment.

“You’ve gone soft. This mission is over for you. It’s Carol’s now.” You sit back in your chair and look up at the ceiling.

“What makes you think she can do it?” He glares at you.

“She’s not blinded by her feelings for a cold blooded assassin!” You quickly stand up and slam your palms on your desk, rattling the objects you have.

“Then what does that make us?! Are we not assassins too! Just because our targets are criminals does it really make us better than her?” Tony leans back in surprise at your outburst.

“What makes us different is our orders come from the law. We are the government and what we do is what’s best for the people.” You begin to shake in anger.

“If what we did was right we wouldn’t kill them we would arrest them! Give them a trial by jury not a trial by bullet!”

“That’s enough! Go home and take a few days before you do something you’ll regret.” Tony walks out leaving you to growl in frustration. You quickly grab your things and storm out of the office. You stop at McDonald’s on your way home and order an alarming amount of food for one person. You tend to eat a lot when frustrated and honestly you didn’t care at the moment how you’d feel the next day. You slam your car door and pause, you stand terribly still with one arm full of McDonald’s. You sniff the air and immediately you are comforted by the smell of warm vanilla with a hint of spicy cinnamon. She’s here. You relax your shoulders and lock your car before walking inside like you knew nothing at all. You can feel her stare as you walk in - to her you were still unaware of her presence. You always knew though. You dump your meal on the end table and head to your room to change. After you change into your pj’s you head back into the living room. Once there you see a glass of red wine ready for you. You see her sitting on the couch, her back to you. You look to your left and see your bat, you go to reach for it when her voice stops you cold.

“Kitten, I think you know it’s me. No need to try and be heroic here.” You internally sigh in relief that you had fooled her once more. You weren’t ready for the truth to be out just yet. You honestly hope it never has to come out. You take a moment to gather yourself before making your way over to the couch. Natalia has a glass of wine herself as she sits with her legs crossed, signature smirk on her face.

“Mommy?” She pats the spot next to her and you immediately move to cuddle into her side. She chuckles and kisses the top of your head.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long, kitten. I had to take care of some things.” Your face turns warm as you inhale her intoxicating scent. You missed her terribly. You nuzzle your face into her neck as her arm pulls you closer.

“Anything interesting, Nat?” You feel the vibrations of her humming against your cheek.

“Nothing you need to know about, kitten. How about we forget about our work lives and focus on us right now.”

“That sounds lovely, Nat. How would you like to do that?” You reach out and grab the other glass of wine as Natalia slouches back into the couch. Your fingers clasps around the base of the glass when she speaks in a tone of voice you’ve never heard her use.

“I love you, Y/N.” Your body freezes at her confession. Your fingers tremble over the stem of the glass. You feel her hand make its way slowly up your back, sending chills down your spine. You hear her chuckle as your mind continues to fog up with shock. You slowly take in a deep breath and release the glass.

“Do you mean it?” A million thoughts race through your head. Could she be lying? Could this be some sort of elaborate plan? Why are you questioning this? Is this not what you wanted? You see Natalia lean forward and place her glass on the coffee table.

“Of course I mean it, Y/N. I have never felt this way before. You have a way about you that keeps me coming back for more. There is no other way to describe how I feel for you,” Your eyes quickly start to water as she continues to rub your back up and down in a soothing manner. A sob breaks out of you before Natalia is pulling you into her arms “shh sweetie, its okay. I know this may come as a surprise. I’ll try to be better at seeing you. I have a plan, baby.” Your cries hiccup at her words. What does she mean she has a plan? Also she called you baby so you swooned a little. You wipe your tears away and sniffle a bit as you look into her beautiful, honest eyes.

“I love you, too, Natalia.” She smiles the sweetest smile you have ever seen. She cups your cheeks into her hands as she brings you in for a passionate kiss. You shiver once more at the absolute love you were feeling at the moment. As your tongues dance, she pulls you in closer. You shiver again and she pulls away, leaving you to pout. She hums and gets up off the couch.

“Let’s go to bed, kitten.” You whine and fall back further into the couch.

“I’m not tired, Nat!” She looks at you and you immediately stop your whining. Her eyebrow raises at your behavior.

“If you want to act up, fine, I’ll just go fuck myself then.” Your jaw drops as she walks away, down the hall, to your bedroom. You see a shirt fly past your peripheral and you immediately get up from the couch, your food long forgotten. You sprint down the hall almost tripping over her pants as you strip from your top. Thankfully you already took off your bra. You stumble into your room trying to take your pants off. You hear her laugh as you try not to face plant on the floor. You roll your eyes as you kick off your pants. You look up and see her ready for you on the bed. Her legs spread showing off her glimmering pussy. Your mouth begins to salivate at the sight. She beckoned you closer and you immediately obeyed. You strip out of your underwear before crawling towards her on the bed. You stop at her legs, bent up and splayed wide open. Your hands cup her thighs as you lean down to kiss them. Her hand comes down to tangle through your hair. She scratches lightly at your scalp.

“Such a good girl for me. Why don’t you eat mommy out, kitten? Show me how much you love me, baby.” Your heart aches at her words. You never thought this day would come. Before your brain could interfere you lay down on your stomach. You breathe in the scent you have missed so much. You can never really describe how she smells to you. I guess home would be a great start. You lean in and lick her clit, you both moan at the welcomed feeling. You start suckling on her clit, savoring the taste you’ve missed. Her thighs quiver as you nibble softly. You give a tender kiss to the bud before moving down, trailing your tongue through her folds. Her grip on your hair tightens as your tongue enters her. You slowly pump in and out, lazily. You slurp up her essence as her moans fill the room. You curl your tongue and she lets out a squeal at the move. You chuckle causing her to pull your hair. You moan into her pussy at the tingling sensation. You increase your speed and alternate between pumping her pussy full of your tongue and nibbling on her lips.

“I love it when you do that, kitten.” You hum from the praise and make your way back up to her clit. You move one of your hands to her silky folds, pinching lightly. You suck her clit into your mouth as you slip two fingers into her pussy. Natalia throws her head back with a scream, back arching beautifully.

“Oh that’s it, kitten. It’s been so long, I’m close already.” You increase the speed of your fingers and curl them every other thrust. Her thighs begin to shake as you suckle at her clit. You break away from her just long enough to speak before she gets upset.

“Cum for me, Nat.” With one more curl of your fingers, Nat releases a cry of pleasure as her fingers pull your hair. You flinch at the pain and kiss her mound, slowly pumping your fingers as she rides out her high. She comes down with a smirk on her face.

“Good girl, Y/N.” Her fingers curl around your locks and slowly scratch the back of your head. You moan and pull out your fingers as you nuzzle into her belly. The rhythmic sensation of Nat’s massage makes you realize how tired you were from the events of the day. You wipe your fingers on the bed sheet and sigh onto her stomach. You hear her chuckle at your lack of energy. Nat starts to wiggle underneath you and you groan in annoyance.

“Stooooop, I can’t go another round.” She releases her hold on your hair and stretches causing you to lift your head and glare at her. She raises one of her perfect eyebrows at you. You immediately get sheepish and mumble an apology. She sits up and pats the bed next to her.

“Come on, baby. You can be the big spoon tonight.” You blush and scramble to the other side of the bed. She giggles at you and leans in to kiss you. You get lost in the kiss before a yawn threatens the moment. You pull away and clear your throat.

“I didn’t realize I was so tired.” You notice Natalia looking at you and you feel as if she is looking right through you. She leans in and gives you a peck on the lips.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” You give her a lopsided smile as she lays down, her back facing you. You lay down and pull her closer to you, kissing the back of her neck.

“Goodnight, Natalia.”

———- ⧗———-

Your phone vibrates softly on the nightstand, waking you from your slumber. You turn around slowly so as to not wake Natalia. You pick up your phone to see a text from Carol.

“I know she’s there, Y/N. Take her out or I will. You have 5 minutes. I’m sorry.”

Your palms begin to sweat. You just can’t have one perfect night. Fuck. Your heart begins to ache at what you have to do. This was years in the making and it can all be over soon. Yet you were hesitant. You take a deep breath and open the drawer of the nightstand. Inside you take out the blade you’ve used way too many times. You never once thought twice about using it, until now. Your phone buzzes once more.

“She’s gotten inside your head. Don’t let her act fool you. She is dangerous.”

You sigh and type out a quick reply, confirming your play. You silence your phone for good and shut the drawer, grasping the knife firmly. You turn towards Natalia with a steel gaze. You couldn’t let her get to you anymore. She loves you though and that’s all you’ve been wanting for the last year. You shake your head in an attempt to clear your thoughts. It’s fake, Y/N. It’s what she does, the black widow, infiltrates and lies to get her way. She’s been fooling you this whole time, just like you had been doing. Yet at some point you stopped pretending and fell head over heels for the spy. You clench your teeth and tighten your grip on the knife. You were trained better than to fall for the enemy. She’s a murderer and you’re HYDRA’’s best agent. You lift your arm and before you could finish your mission, Natalia quickly turns around with a knife of her own. It was in a matter of seconds that she plunged the blade deep into your chest. Your body immediately goes into shock as you cough up blood. The iron taste is lost on your senses. Your vision begins to blur as she releases the handle. You see her get up and dress with an ease you would expect after she kills someone. You fall backwards onto the bed as you feel your limbs go numb. She walks over to you and leans down to kiss your trembling lips.

“Nice try, kitten.” You see her smirk before turning around and walking away. Your eyes flutter closed before she even reaches the door.


End file.
